


let our bodies lose all their loneliness

by howevernot



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Barebacking, Communication, Creampie, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Vulnerability, for more information pls see authors note, forgot that last tag but it's very important, service top Joe, the summary makes this sound angsty but really its very soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howevernot/pseuds/howevernot
Summary: All sex between them is vulnerable, to a degree, but this is still a little scary for both of them. There’s a fear here, a fear that they perhaps shouldn’t feel, but that Joe has come to respect all the same.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	let our bodies lose all their loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THIS FIC!** A couple things to note: this fic involves penis in vagina sex between a cis man and a trans man. The trans man's genitals are referred to as both cock and cunt throughout this fic. Joe tops in this (in the sense that he is the penetrating partner). If any of this offends you, feel free to click out now. 
> 
> This was written in the course of like three hours after some wine and scotch; please forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> Titles is from the Anne Sexton poem "The Nude Swim"  
> The first stanza is as follows:  
> "On the southwest side of Capri  
> we found a little unknown grotto  
> where no people were and we  
> entered it completely  
> and let our bodies lose all  
> their loneliness."
> 
> [If you want read my other transman!Nicky smut you can find it here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967949)

It’s not often that Joe gets to fuck Nicky like this. It’s a special kind of mood for Nicky. They both enjoy the simplicity of Joe slicking up and sliding into Nicky without any prep immensely but there are myriad other activities they usually do before this.

When neither of them up for anal, they exchange lazy hand jobs, or blow jobs, or Joe fucks Nicky’s thighs. They also own a slew of vibrators and Nicky has a lovely collection of strap-ons that Joe adores getting fucked with but this is something special. Joe has come to understand that this involves a special kind of vulnerability that Nicky isn’t always up for. 

All sex between them is vulnerable, to a degree, but this is still a little scary for both of them. There’s a fear here, a fear that they perhaps shouldn’t feel, but that Joe has come to respect all the same. 

But he’s been licking at Nicky’s cock for long enough now that his beard is soaked. When he pulls away, Nicky’s cunt is flexing and he’s panting and Joe wants to sink a finger into him and bring him to a wailing completion, the way he knows he can. But he waits, not sure if that’s what Nicky wants.

“Come up here,” Nicky says, a little breathless, taking the decision out of his hands. 

Nicky holds him in place, hand on the back of his neck, as they kiss. He lets out a low moan as he licks into Joe’s mouth and Joe knows he loves this part, tasting himself on Joe’s tongue. Joe finds himself pressing his dick against Nicky’s hip, rutting against him thoughtlessly.

“Joe, Joe please,” Nicky says and hooks a leg around Joe, pulling him close and he’s getting the front of Joe’s boxers wet as they grind together.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Joe asks, grinding down against Nicky’s cock, enjoying the sharp inhale he responds with.

“Fuck me, like this,” Nicky opens his legs further, and Joe feels held, surrounded by Nicky. He smells Nicky everywhere; Nicky’s hand is still cradling his neck; he’s bracketed by Nicky’s strong legs. 

“Hang on.” Joe breaks away to wrestle off his boxers in a decidedly unsexy shimmy. He grabs the lube and, when he turns back to Nicky, he finds him arranging a towel on the bed, over a pillow. He waits for Nicky to settle back on the bed.

“You planned this,” he teases, gesturing to the towel, but his credibility is hurt a little bit when he palms his cock and eyes Nicky hungrily. 

“I just wanted to be prepared for any outcome,” Nicky says, as if they’re talking about a mission and not about Joe fucking him after he already came twice in Joe’s mouth. Nicky’s legs fall open then and Joe takes him in, his cock, swollen and slick from Joe’s attention, his cunt, wet and pink, his dark folds. Joe feels breathless just looking at him.

“You’re so beautiful, my love,” he tells Nicky as he settles between his legs. He’s pushing Nicky’s leg open, about to touch his cock or slip a finger into him, when Nicky takes hold of his cock. 

The angle is a little awkward but he urges Joe forward a bit, rubs their cocks together, angling Joe’s dick just so. They kiss like that. Joe knows he could keep going like this, driving Nicky crazy with just the slide of their cocks together but that's not what Nicky's asked for so he pulls back and slicks himself up. 

“You need some too?” he asks, holding out the lube to Nicky.

Nicky nods, takes the bottle, smears his hole with with lube, slips his fingers inside and pumps a few times, then urges Joe closer with a leg hooked around his waist.

Joe loves this part, the way he slips inside so easily. He loves fucking Nicky’s ass too, how tight it is, the breathless moments he has to wait as Nicky adjusts, and he loves when Nicky does the same to him, but this is special joy. He slips in easily, luxuriates in how wet and open Nicky is for him already. 

“Ok?” he asks, sweeping his thumb against Nicky’s parted lips. They’re slightly swollen from kissing and Joe flashes hot thinking about biting them. Nicky nods and turns his head to kiss Joe’s palm. Joe adjusts his knees, pulls Nicky closer, bending him in half and swiftly fucks up into him, driving the air from his lungs. Nicky moans sounding a little shocked, clutching at Joe's shoulder. He smiles as Joe settles into a steady rhythm.

Joe gets nervous about this sometimes, fucking Nicky’s cunt. It’s so rare, sometimes it feels like there’s too much pressure riding on this simple act. He gets it into his head that he needs to be perfect and it’s those nights where he sometimes comes embarrassingly quickly, or where Nicky asks to be fucked like this and instead Joe sucks his cock and fingerfucks him until he’s reduced Nicky to a quivering mess. Nights like that, he comes on Nicky’s stomach while Nicky is panting under him.

But tonight Joe feels good; he flexes his hips, fucks into Nicky slow and hard, at just the right angle so that Nicky makes a needy little noise each time he thrusts. 

His kisses Nicky, bites his bottom lip and sucking. When they part, Nicky bites down on his neck, hard, making him gasp, and his hips stutter. He works a bruise into Joe’s shoulder as Joe fucks him steadily and Joe wants to thank him for every mark, for every reminder of this marvelous thing between them.

He can tell Nicky is getting close again. He’s tightening around Joe, letting out little _ah ah_ sounds.

Then Nicky is gasping out his name, clutching at his shoulders, clenching around him, and Joe thrusts shallow and slow, careful not to overwhelm Nicky, or slip out accidentally.

“Joe, I need--” he grasps and Joe pulls back looking down at where Nicky is spread out under him, flushed down to his chest. Sweat glistens in the hollow of his throat; Joe wants to lick it out.

“Yes, my love?” he asks instead.

“Let me just-- can I roll over?” Nicky asks.

“Yeah, yeah, let me just--” he pulls out.

“C’mon,” Nicky says after he’s rearranged, tilting his ass up invitingly to Joe.

“Help me out?” Joe asks as he blankets Nicky with his body. It takes a moment of fumbling, as Nicky tries to direct Joe’s dick -- _he’s so wet_ \-- before Joe is inside him again but he knows they've got it when Nicky breathes, “Oh _god.”_

“Better sweetheart?” Joe asks, kissing Nicky’s shoulder, his neck, that place behind his ear that makes him sigh.

Nicky makes a high noise and Joe feels fingers against his dick briefly and he laughs breathlessly into Nicky’s hair, holding still just to kiss and suck at his neck a moment longer.

“God, Joe, please move, please, you’re so good,” Nicky gasps, clenching around him already and Joe obliges. 

Nicky gets like this sometimes, hungry for as many orgasms as his body will allow, chasing as many orgasms as Joe can give him. It’s a tricky thing for Joe to hold on as Nicky cums around him over and over. Then again, if Joe comes now he can always grab a vibrator to finish Nicky off with.

Joe loves the test of his endurance though, loves delivering such pleasure on Nicky, loves being swept along the tide of Nicky’s desire.

“Joe, you’re perfect. Gorgeous. Please--” Nicky’s moaning out compliments that are quickly melting into senseless sounds as he gets closer. They're not going to last much longer.

“Fuck, I love you,” Nicky gasps and he’s meeting Joe’s thrusts, his back slick with sweat. If Joe didn't feel the need to be so close to Nicky he would pull back and watch the play of muscles in Nicky's back, but instead he plasters himself to Nicky's back. He reaches around, rubs Nicky's dick, not too hard, but it does the trick because moments later Nicky is rutting helplessly on his cock gasping. Joe keeps rubbing and Nicky goes still, shaking, his cunt clamped around Joe. 

Joe holds him, fucking into him gently, kisses his cheek and asks “You ok if I keep going?”

“Please.” Nicky throws a look over his shoulder, eyes hooded, pupils blown that flames the heat already coiling in Joe's gut. Joe takes one of his hands, twines their fingers together, pins it to the bed, and _thrusts,_ casing his own orgasm.

He feels his orgasm down to his toes when it washes over him. He's panting out Nicky's name against his shoulder like he doesn't know how to say anything else. Nicky is making low overwhelmed sounds as he buries his cock in him as deep as he can. It is rapturous. 

In the aftermath, he collapses against Nicky.

Nicky puts up with it for a moment, before he wiggles impatiently. Joe’s cock slips out making Nicky hiss. 

“Sorry,” Joe murmurs. It takes enormous effort to lift himself from Nicky, but he does. He holds Nicky in place by the hip, nudging his legs apart, looking at the place where Joe’s cum is dripping out of him. He bends to kiss Nicky’s lower back.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he tells him and Nicky laughs.

“You’re only saying that because I’m full of your cum.”

“You’re gorgeous all the time, just particularly arresting like this.” He kisses the middle of Nicky’s back and feels him shudder at the touch.

“Sensitive,” Nicky mutters and Joe backs off so Nicky can turn, tugging the pillow out of the way. He flops down on his back. 

He smiles at Joe, throwing out an arm, which Joe tucks himself into. He kisses Joe’s forehead and Joe rests a cheek on his shoulder, hand on his chest, feeling his heart race under Joe’s palm.

He shudders as the sweat cools on his skin and Nicky flails a hand about for the sheet, then throws it over them both.

“We need a shower,” Joe says, sure that Nicky is starting to get uncomfortable with the feeling of cum dripping out of him. Joe wants to get the remaining slick from his beard.

“I’m not done holding you yet,” Nicky tells him and Joe’s heart swells. He tucks his smile into Nicky’s neck, which makes the other man twitch. Nicky strokes a hand up and down his back.

“Thank you,” Nicky says after they’ve breathed together for a long moment. Joe pushes up on an elbow to kiss his lover, just a chaste press of lips.

“Of course, Nicolo, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a modern!AU or canon!verse? I have no idea. If you decide this is canon!verse, please don't ask me about the mechanics of being immortal and trans. I wrote this because I need more fics of trans people doing anything really but also specifically of trans guys having sex, not to get sad about how uncomfortable being trans and immortal probably would be.
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life! Please keep it respectful tho!


End file.
